Survey Time: Camelot Style
by Christina B
Summary: Have you ever taken one of those annoying online surveys? What happens when Merlin and the rest of the Camelot crew respond to one? Read to find out! ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Merlin

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

AN: Once upon a time I wrote a little fanfic story called Survey Time for Harry Potter and in an effort to rekindle my funny bone I've decided to write a new story with Merlin characters. For timing, this originally starts after the events of Goblin's Gold.

* * *

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 1: Merlin**

**

* * *

**

Merlin was bored, more bored then he had been in a long time. He walked along beside Arthur on yet another hunt, the third one this week in fact. Granted the prince had been pretty bored as well, but in Merlin's opinion that was no reason to torture him in the process.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted in aggravation.

Merlin looked up from his musings dumbfounded. "What?"

"You only stepped on a twig and scared off the deer for the third time!" Arthur ranted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't bring me along on these tedious outings," Merlin retorted.

"You wish," Arthur replied with that irritating half chuckle, he did so well. And then to make it worse, the prince continued. "And since I didn't catch it, we get to go back hunting tomorrow."

Merlin swallowed a sigh inwardly and rolled his eyes when Arthur's back was turned. Suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye…A piece of parchment. And then once opening and reading it, Merlin suddenly grinned.

* * *

SURVEY

_ 1. Were you named after anyone? A bird actually, thank you Mother!_

_2. Are you smart? Of course, don't believe what Prince Prat says._

_3. What's your middle name? I don't have one, lucky me._

_4. How many personalities do you have? Um…one?_

_5. When was the last time you cried? When my father died, thanks for reminding me._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes, as nobody can read it, my handwriting is like my own secret language._

_7. Do you snore?: No I don't._

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? No_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? No I don't unlike Arthur who always sleeps with his Pudsey._

_10. Are you ticklish? If I told you that…well I just won't tell you._

_11. Are you a morning person? No, but the clotpole has to have his breakfast._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Gaius_

_13. Yelled At You? Arthur_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Morgana_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? I don't dance._

_16. Stalked Someone? I don't stalk people! Honest, I just follow stealthily!_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? When I was twelve and Will and I had that mud war, my Mum was SO mad!_

_18. Have you been close to death before? The better question is when haven't I been close to death? I can count at least five times in my first week in Camelot!_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? No!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? In my defense I was six!_

_21. Do you have kids? Of course not!_

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? I would like to think so._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? It's all too easy to be sarcastic when you have Arthur for a boss._

_24. Red or pink? Red is definitely my color…though blue isn't bad._

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Being clumsy!_

_26. Who do you miss the most? My Mother_

_27. Any strange habits? Nail biting  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? No_

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Nobody sent this to me._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Happy endings_

_31. Summer or winter? Summer, I have too many bad memories of Ealdor's harsh winters_

_32. Hugs or kisses? That depends._

_33. Do you have a special talent? Perhaps *Looks around shiftily*_

_34. Where were you born? Ealdor_

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? A grand total of five times!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? I'm a master at keeping secrets…most of the time._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? A day off!_

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? Yes!_

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? A law where one day a year the nobles and royals (this means you Arthur) have to trade places with their servants. _

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Several times actually._

_42. Who is your daddy? Balinor, a Dragonlord!_

_43. Most likely to respond? Gwen_

_44. Least likely to respond? Uther_

_

* * *

_

Merlin looked down at the survey that he just finished and grinned. He was quite pleased with himself especially when a thought struck him. Maybe he should pass this strange survey on, and see just who would answer. But there was one problem first, he needed to enchant it first so that any item that mentioned magic or anything that needed to be kept secret wouldn't be revealed to those who didn't already know the secret.

An hour later he looked at the scroll pleased. His enchantment was in place, and it was also long enough that many others could also respond to this survey. But there was only one person on Merlin's mind that had to do this next, Arthur.

He entered the prince's chambers where Arthur was sitting down writing out some sort of decree. Merlin plopped the scroll on top of what Arthur had been writing on just moments ago.

"Do you take pleasure in being totally incompetent and annoying?" Arthur asked.

"Do you take pleasure in being an arrogant dollup head?

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up the scroll. "What is this?"

"Oh," Merlin said with a smirk. "Only something important."

Merlin's could hear Arthur's groan as he walked out of the room.

* * *

AN: There you have it the first chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this since Arthur is up next. If anyone didn't get the Pudsey reference then look up the Children In Need 2008 Merlin Special on youtube. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I would be super grateful for any feedback!


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction. I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 2**

Arthur glared down at the piece of parchment Merlin had given him. How was THIS important? Of course it was another one of Merlin's little jokes, but at the same time this was far more interesting than the tedious paperwork he'd been doing. So he started to write…

* * *

_SURVEY_

_ 1. Were you named after anyone? I'm one of a kind._

_2. Are you smart? Of course, I am future king of Camelot!_

_3. What's your middle name? That is one question I refuse to answer._

_4. How many personalities do you have? What kind of question is this, Merlin?_

_5. When was the last time you cried? A Knight of Camelot doesn't cry._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Of course, it is much better than Merlin's chicken scratches. Who could possibly read that?_

_7. Do you snore?: I do not! Gwen is lying I tell you!_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? NO_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Of course not! Don't read that drivel Merlin wrote, he is a complete and utter idiot._

_10. Are you ticklish? Not at all._

_11. Are you a morning person? On occasion._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Sir Leon_

_13. Yelled At You? My father, he can be SO unreasonable._

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Let's see I've been nearly stabbed, enchanted God knows how many times, been injured and of course nearly died of Merlin's incompetence. _

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Only when the occasion calls for it, but I don't make it a habit._

_16. Stalked Someone? During my duties as a knight, I have at times spied on my enemies._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? Oh you mean the time when Merlin dropped the rope I was handing from and I landed in a great pile of mud? Thanks for reminding me!_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Again, too many times to count._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Are you kidding?_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? I did not!_

_21. Do you have kids? I won't for a long time!_

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Of course, I am the prince after all._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? It's an art form._

_24. Red or pink? Certainly not pink!_

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I don't have a least favorite thing, I mean what's not to like?_

_26. Who do you miss the most? My Mother, though I can't really say I miss her since I never met her while she was alive._

_27. Any strange habits? None what so ever, don't listen to Merlin!  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? No I wouldn't._

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Do I like Merlin? Let's see who could like annoying, argumentative, lazy servant? Though I guess…on occasion, we do get along. That doesn't mean I like him of course!_

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Both_

_31. Summer or winter? Summer since it isn't easy to train when there is snow on the ground._

_32. Hugs or kisses? I depends on whom is giving them._

_33. Do you have a special talent? Many of them._

_34. Where were you born? Right here in the castle._

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Once as a child, it gave me a bright red lump right on my nose. Of course Morgana was insufferable._

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? NO!_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Of course._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? A new servant?_

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? No comment._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Insufferable servants are not allowed in Camelot!_

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Several times unfortunately._

_42. Who is your daddy? The King of Camelot!_

_43. Most likely to respond? Morgana_

_44. Least likely to respond? Gaius_

_

* * *

_

Now that Arthur had completed the survey he needed to find a sucker to do it next. Exiting his chambers he walked down the hallway until he reached a certain room.

"Arthur, will you ever knock?" Morgana complained glaring at him.

"I just thought you might be bored. After all spending the whole day playing with your hair can only be so entertaining," he answered.

"And?" Morgana urged him to continue.

"Read this," Arthur said pressing the survey into her hands and turned and left the room without another word.

* * *

AN: I was so surprised by all the lovely reviews, thank you all! I was also so excited to do Arthur's survey that I just couldn't resist from posting it today. I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3: Morgana

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 3: Morgana**

"_Read this," Arthur said pressing the survey into her hands and turned and left the room without another word._

Morgana watched Arthur leave her room in annoyance. She was so fed up with him, Uther, and that horrible servant Merlin, yet she knew she must play her part. Her role as Uther's loving ward nauseated Morgana, but she had a role to fulfill until she and Morgause formulated a new plan to destroy Camelot for good. Still she might as well keep herself entertained while she waited.

She looked at the survey and rolled her eyes, of course Arthur would think something this trivial was amusing. But then she needed to keep herself distracted somehow. Morgana grabbed her quill and started to write.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? No_

_2. Are you smart? More than I'm given credit for, and yes I'm talking to you Arthur._

_3. What's your middle name? I don't even know if I have one._

_4. How many personalities do you have? Oh wouldn't you like to know?_

_5. When was the last time you cried? When a certain somebody nearly killed me._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Why wouldn't I?_

_7. Do you snore?: Of course not._

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? Who invented such questions?_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Never_

_10. Are you ticklish? I refuse to answer this!_

_11. Are you a morning person? With my healing bracelet yes, without it…not so much._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Uther, what a gullible idiot he is!_

_13. Yelled At You? That annoying weakling, Merlin._

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Merlin, Arthur you really need to start putting him in the stocks again._

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Some knight that smelled like old cheese, repulsive!_

_16. Stalked Someone? I will never tell._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? When I had to play the "Oh Arthur my savior, I've been kidnapped for over a year" damsel in distress bit._

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes…you will pay for that Merlin!_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Growing up I did just because I hated being coddled._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? Why would I want to?_

_21. Do you have kids? Heavens no._

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? It depends on the person._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? All the time, it isn't my fault that most people are too thick to pick up on it._

_24. Red or pink? Red_

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I don't have a least favorite thing._

_26. Who do you miss the most? My sister._

_27. Any strange habits? You mean besides my prophetic dreams?  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? As Uther's Ward, why would I want to be shy?_

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Not really._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories._

_31. Summer or winter? Winter_

_32. Hugs or kisses? It depends on whom is giving them._

_33. Do you have a special talent? Several I should think._

_34. Where were you born? Far from Camelot, thankfully._

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Yes, it was Arthur's fault, he provoked it!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No, but Arthur is._

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? The very best._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? Uther's death, is that too much to ask?_

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? No, I can't be too careful._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Magic is now allowed._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes_

_42. Who is your daddy? Gorlois_

_43. Most likely to respond? Gwen_

_44. Least likely to respond? Uther_

_

* * *

_

Morgana looked over her completed survey with satisfaction for a minute and then grew bored. Gwen was scurrying around the room in her usual manner which only annoyed Morgana. Well there is one sure way to get rid of her.

"Gwen," Morgana said to her maid, smiling kindly. "You work too hard, go home."

"But my Lady, are you sure there is nothing else I can do?" Gwen asked formally.

Morgana handed the parchment to Gwen. "Go home."

* * *

AN: Just for the record this takes place before Morgana found out that she's Uther's daughter. With that said thank you to all my lovely reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm always grateful for any feedback! Next time, Gwen's answers!


	4. Chapter 4: Guinevere

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 4: Guinevere**

Gwen looked at the strange parchment that Morgana had given her, but didn't open it until she reached her small home. Lighting a candle she finally glanced at it and laughed when she realized it was some sort of survey. Well she had nothing more to do tonight, so Gwen took up her quill and began to write.

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? My mother_

_2. Are you smart? I have a great deal of common sense unlike a big brother I know._

_3. What's your middle name? I don't think I have one._

_4. How many personalities do you have? One that I'm aware of._

_5. When was the last time you cried? The last time I thought that Arthur was going to die in some horribly tragic manner._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Why not!_

_7. Do you snore?: I don't, but Arthur sure does!_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? No way._

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? The last time I did that, Elyan teased me for weeks._

_10. Are you ticklish? No! Don't listen to anybody *cough*mybrother*cough* who tells you different._

_11. Are you a morning person? I kind of have to be._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Arthur._

_13. Yelled At You? Morgana, she's been kind of mean lately. I wonder why…_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Hengist I think, but it is so hard to keep track of these days._

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? With Arthur._

_16. Stalked Someone? Of course not!_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? I may be poor, but I do have standards._

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes!_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Not usually, but I do like wearing pants on the few occasions that I have._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? When I was four._

_21. Do you have kids? I want kids some day, but I have none now._

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Yes._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? Do I?_

_24. Red or pink? Pink definitely._

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? How I always say what is on my mind, even when it comes out wrong._

_26. Who do you miss the most? My father_

_27. Any strange habits? None that I can think of.  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? Some times_

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Yes_

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Happy endings of course._

_31. Summer or winter? Summer, it is so much more cheerful. Besides it is hard keeping the place warm in the winter._

_32. Hugs or kisses? Both?_

_33. Do you have a special talent? I know pretty much everything about armor, and I'm a good seamstress._

_34. Where were you born? Here in Camelot._

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Yes, my hand swelled up so much I had to take the rest of the day off since I couldn't work._

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes, for the most part._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? Not sure…ask me again in a month._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? Don't listen to what Arthur says, I do NOT talk in my sleep._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? For Uther to not assume sorcery when there are other explanations._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes—Merlin and his harebrained schemes._

_42. Who is your daddy? He was Thomas the Blacksmith_

_43. Most likely to respond? Merlin_

_44. Least likely to respond? Elyan_

The following morning Gwen tucked the survey into her dress pocket as she left her home for the castle. She didn't think of it again for several hours until Gaius came to visit.

"Gwen, here is a draught for Morgana," he said handing her a vial.

"I'll make sure she gets it," Gwen replied, slipping the vial in her pocket. Her hand brushed against the parchment and she pulled it out. "Gaius, here," she said handing it to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Some sort of survey to fill out if you have time," Gwen replied.

Gaius looked at it briefly before taking it back to his chamber.

AN: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, a monster known as NaNoWriMo ate most of my November and what remained was spent with another beast known as college. Now that November is nearly over I should have regular updates again I hope. Thanks to all my lovely readers, and comments are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Gaius

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 5: Gaius**

Gaius sighed as he was going about his normal tasks as court physician. His work was never ending and while he loved his job, there were times when it did seem a bit dull. And right now was one of those times. He opened the parchment that Gwen had given him and then began to write.

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? My father_

_2. Are you smart? I would have to be fluent in science to be Court Physician._

_3. What's your middle name? I don't have one._

_4. How many personalities do you have? Just one I believe._

_5. When was the last time you cried? During that whole debacle with Aredian._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Of course, it gets me by._

_7. Do you snore? How would I know that if I'm sleeping?_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? No_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Not since I was a child._

_10. Are you ticklish? I don't have time for such foolish questions._

_11. Are you a morning person? Yes_

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Merlin_

_13. Yelled At You? Uther_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Uther_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? With Alice_

_16. Stalked Someone? I don't stalk._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? It can be quite medicinal._

_18. Have you been close to death before? It is inevitable if you live in Camelot._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? How ridiculous!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? What kind of questions are these?_

_21. Do you have kids? No, though Merlin is like a son to me._

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Yes of course._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? At times._

_24. Red or pink? Red_

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Being old._

_26. Who do you miss the most? Alice_

_27. Any strange habits? Why would I have a strange habit?  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? No, I'm not._

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Yes, Gwen is very kind._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Happy endings._

_31. Summer or winter? Summer, winter makes my old bones ache._

_32. Hugs or kisses? Hugs_

_33. Do you have a special talent? I have dabbled in magic at times, but I'm nowhere near as talented as Merlin._

_34. Where were you born? Ealdor_

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Yes_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? The best._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? Peace and quiet!_

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? Again, how would I know if I were sleeping?_

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Uther to allow magic again, which I know will never happen._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? In my youth._

_42. Who is your daddy? Why do you want to know?_

_43. Most likely to respond? Merlin_

_44. Least likely to respond? Arthur_

Gaius smiled faintly as he rolled up the parchment at last. He knew he need to get back to his potion brewing, but first he had to visit Uther. He picked up a vial and the survey parchment and headed to the dining room where the King was about ready to eat dinner.

Gaius bowed, "Sire, I have your potion."

"Thank you Gaius," Uther said taking the vial, and Gaius also handed him the parchment.

"What is this?" the King demanded.

"It is nothing of consequence my Lord, just something you can do for fun," Gaius explained before bowing out of the room.

Uther gazed at the strange parchment, completely baffled. Since when did Gaius know anything about fun?

* * *

AN: Yes, Uther responds to the survey in the next chapter! Sorry about the wait this has been a busy month. Thanks to all my lovely readers and I would be grateful for any feedback and I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6: Uther

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 6: Uther**

Despite his confusion, Uther read through the strange parchment. Apparently Arthur, Morgana, and their servants had already filled it out before Gaius. And as the King ate his dinner he read through the parchment. And when he was finally finished Uther decided to fill it out.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? I shall quote my son here: I am one of a kind._

_2. Are you smart? I DO run a kingdom._

_3. What's your middle name? Philoneus, and yes anyone who repeats it will be hanged._

_4. How many personalities do you have? Just the one I believe._

_5. When was the last time you cried? When Morgana disappeared._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes I do._

_7. Do you snore? The King of Camelot doesn't snore!_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep?The King of Camelot doesn't drool!_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Only my son does that._

_10. Are you ticklish? NO! _

_11. Are you a morning person? Yes, of course._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Arthur_

_13. Yelled At You? Arthur_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? A sorcerer, need I say more?_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Not since Ygraine._

_16. Stalked Someone? I'm the King, I have knights to do my stalking!_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? I'm the King, I don't have to resort to mud baths!_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes, many times. Damn sorcerers…_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Not at all!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? Nonsense!_

_21. Do you have kids? Yes, a son Arthur and a daughter Morgana. I really must burn this parchment when I'm done._

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Of course I would want to be friends with the King of Camelot._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? Yes, I'm a master in the use of sarcasm._

_24. Red or pink? Pendragon red!_

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Sometimes I think I'm too soft._

_26. Who do you miss the most? Ygraine._

_27. Any strange habits? None.  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? A King isn't shy!_

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Gaius has always been a trusted friend._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Does the story in question mention sorcery?_

_31. Summer or winter? Summer of course._

_32. Hugs or kisses? It depends on who is giving them._

_33. Do you have a special talent? Are you talking about magic?_

_34. Where were you born? I was a baby, how would I know that?_

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Never_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? Of course not._

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes, especially my own._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? For sorcery to be eradicated from the land._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? No!_

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? I'm King, I am the law!_

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Not since my youth._

_42. Who is your daddy? I don't wish to speak of him._

_43. Most likely to respond? I plan to burn this parchment, so nobody will respond._

_44. Least likely to respond? Look to the answer above._

_

* * *

_

As Uther finished the survey he quickly folded it back up and approached his fireplace with it in hand.

"Sire," came the sound of Sir Leon voice on the other side of the door. "Prince Arthur wants a word in the throne room."

The King sighed and quickly threw the parchment into his bedside drawer. He would deal with it later.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed Uther's responses, so who should fill out the survey next? I'm thinking it will either be Gwaine or Lancelot. Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate any reviews!

**And on another note I have a fanfiction website here: christinasfanfictionhaven dot webs dot com for all the latest news on story updates, my fanfic blog, videos, and this month's featured story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gwaine

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 7: Gwaine**

Gwaine was drunk. Not that this was an unusual event, but right now he was completely wasted so much that he didn't even realize when he walked into Uther's chambers instead of Gaius' and while he was searching for another drink, he opened a drawer and reached in and grabbed a piece of parchment and left, not bothering to look at what he grabbed.

It wasn't until hours later when he woke with a pounding headache that a finally sober Gwaine finally looked at the prize that he found in the King's chamber. Grinning happily he decided to participate, after all who wouldn't want to hear what he had to say?

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? Of course I was, I _

_2. Are you smart? _

_3. What's your middle name? Who is asking?_

_4. How many personalities do you have? Well there is one for the ladies, and one for everyone else._

_5. When was the last time you cried? Don't ask, REALLY don't ask._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? What's not to like?_

_7. Do you snore? Sure_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? Sure_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Are you kidding me?_

_10. Are you ticklish? No one dares to tickly me…except for the ladies._

_11. Are you a morning person? What is morning?_

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Merlin_

_13. Yelled At You? Arthur_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? It was the innkeeper at this tavern in Mercia, or was that Caerleon? _

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Of course *winks*_

_16. Stalked Someone? Of course *winks and smirks*_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? Of course *winks, smirks and raises eyebrow suggestively*_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Who hasn't?_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? No, I'm all man!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? Hell no!_

_21. Do you have kids? Hell no!_

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Why of course, why would dare miss out on my stunning personality?_

_23. Do you use sarcasm? Yes, but I'm deceptive about it._

_24. Red or pink? Do I really look like a man who would wear pink? Wait, don't answer that!_

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Nope, don't have one._

_26. Who do you miss the most? My parents._

_27. Any strange habits? Does getting in drunken bar fights count?  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? That would be a no._

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Nobody sent this to me, I liberated it._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories._

_31. Summer or winter? Either one, doesn't matter to me._

_32. Hugs or kisses? It depends on who is giving them._

_33. Do you have a special talent? Hasn't this question been asked already?_

_34. Where were you born? Don't want to talk about my past._

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Nope, I've been lucky._

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No way!_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? I'm best at keeping my own, but I suppose so. _

_38. What do you want for Christmas? A tankard of ale._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? When I'm drunk, or so I've been told._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Free alcohol would be great._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Many times._

_42. Who is your daddy? Again…don't want to talk of my past._

_43. Most likely to respond? Do I look like a seer?_

_44. Least likely to respond? Again, do I look like a seer?_

_

* * *

_

When Gwaine finished filling out his response he forgot about the survey and ended up losing the parchment somewhere amongst his travels. It wasn't until a former knight by the name of Lancelot found it in an abandoned cave, that the survey was filled out again.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your kind comments, and I really had a fun time filling out Gwaine's responses. Next time is Lancelot and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	8. Chapter 8: Lancelot

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 8: Lancelot**

Lancelot looked down at the parchment curiously, how did he miss doing this sooner? He grinned, and started to fill it out.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? No, my mother decided to come up with something completely new. Let me tell, the others kids had a field day._

_2. Are you smart? As smart as your average bloke I suppose._

_3. What's your middle name? It is worse than Lancelot, if that is even possible. So no, it isn't going on this survey._

_4. How many personalities do you have? One?_

_5. When was the last time you cried? It isn't safe for a man to admit that._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? I suppose._

_7. Do you snore? How would I know?_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? Of course not._

_ you sleep with stuffed animals?_

_10. Are you ticklish? In one spot only, but I'm not about to tell._

_11. Are you a morning person? Yes._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Merlin _

_13. Yelled At You? Arthur_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Hengist_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Yes, I'm quite good at it actually._

_16. Stalked Someone? No?_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? No_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes, and more than once._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Not at all!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? Don't call Henry imaginary!_

_21. Do you have kids? No, not planning on having any either._

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Why not?_

_23. Do you use sarcasm? Sometimes._

_24. Red or pink? Red, though it really isn't my color._

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I don't know if I should really say._

_26. Who do you miss the most? My family._

_27. Any strange habits? I don't think so.  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? Definitely not!_

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? I didn't get this sent to me._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories._

_31. Summer or winter? Winter, I love the snow._

_32. Hugs or kisses? Who is giving these hugs and kisses?_

_33. Do you have a special talent? Nothing except swordplay._

_34. Where were you born? In a little village that is long since gone._

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Right on the forehead, it looked like a boil!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes, just ask Merlin._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? To be a knight of Camelot again._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? How would I know?_

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? That any person should be allowed to be a knight, regardless of their background._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes_

_42. Who is your daddy? He isn't alive, thanks for reminding me._

_43. Most likely to respond? No clue_

_44. Least likely to respond? Beats me._

_

* * *

_

When Lancelot finished with the survey, he stuffed it into his saddlebag as he set out for the day. But what he didn't know was that the parchment fell out when his horse was spooked by a boar. Days later Lancelot would try to retrace his steps and fins the survey, but by then it was too late.

In the darkness of the night, a cloaked figure reached down and picked up the parchment, and studied it with a sinister smile.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm curious to see who everyone thinks is going to be next. Thanks to all my lovely readers and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	9. Chapter 9: Morgause

Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own Merlin, and this is NOT a perfect world.

AN: I just wanted to remind everyone of the timeline, this chapter takes place after The Crystal Cave but before The Changeling.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 9: Morgause**

When Morgause found the parchment she couldn't believe her luck. This strange parchment seemed to hold some interesting insights on people within Camelot, including Uther even. She was overjoyed when she read some of the goofy and strange answers, but the more she read it the more she realized it was enchanted. There were times when the answers were blurred to her, and as much as she tried, she couldn't read it.

Morgause smirked in a way that would've made her sister proud and held her hand over the parchment saying a few magic words. And she looked at it again to realize that it hadn't worked. Angrily she tried again and again, but to no avail. Whoever had enchanted this was far more powerful than she was. Still she was interested enough in the curious parchment that she decided to fill it out too…

* * *

SURVEY

_you named after anyone? Of course not!_

_2. Are you smart? I was raised by the High Priestesses of he Old Religion, of course I am!_

_3. What's your middle name? Why would I tell you that?_

_4. How many personalities do you have? One I believe._

5. When was the last time you cried? When Morgana was nearly killed by Arthur's idiot servant.

6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes

_7. Do you snore? Absolutely not!_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? Absolutely not! _

_you sleep with stuffed animals? Stuffed animals are for children or inferior men, I think Cenred has one._

_10. Are you ticklish? The one who dares tickle me will soon die a slow and painful death._

_11. Are you a morning person? No, I prefer the night._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Morgana_

_13. Yelled At You? Who would DARE yell at ME?_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Uther_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? I don't dance._

_16. Stalked Someone? This is highly classified information._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? Never_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Never_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? And get rid of my feminine wiles, I think not._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? When I was four, but then Floyd wasn't imaginary. _

_21. Do you have kids? No, and I never want any._

22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? It depends, do they have magic or not?

23. Do you use sarcasm? Oh yes.

24. Red or pink? Red, pink is for ramantic saps.

25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Nothing, I am perfection.

26. Who do you miss the most? My parents.

27. Any strange habits? None whatsoever.

_28. Would you say you're shy? No I wouldn't._

29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? It wasn't sent ad no I don't.

30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories.

31. Summer or winter? Winter

32. Hugs or kisses? Kisses

33. Do you have a special talent? I'm a sorceress so of course.

34. Where were you born? In Camelot

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Twice and both times on my tongue—don't ask!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? I shall quote my sister here: the very best._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? For Uther and Arthur to die, and Morgana to be Queen._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? No way._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Magic allowed freely as it was before the Purge._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes_

_42. Who is your daddy? Gorlois._

_43. Most likely to respond? Cenred_

When she finished with the survey, she visited Cenred and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Just fill it out," Morgause told him.

* * *

AN: First I want to send out a HUGE thank you to all my readers/reviewers, you guys are awesome! Congrats to all of you who guessed correctly that it was Morgause. I will try to get the next chapter up next week, depending on how busy I am. As always I hope you enjoyed this and I'm grateful for any feedback!

44. Least likely to respond? Who cares?


	10. Chapter 10: Cenred

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 10: Cenred**

When Morgause handed him the strange piece of parchment, he didn't hesitate. He knew her well enough to respect her wishes most of the time. And besides that he was quite bored, being King wasn't exactly all that exciting sometimes. So he started to fill it out.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? My father, lousy bastard!_

_2. Are you smart? People look up to me, of course I am._

_3. What's your middle name? I don't have one._

_4. How many personalities do you have? It depends on my mood._

_5. When was the last time you cried? I don't cry._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes, it suits me. _

_7. Do you snore? NEVER!_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? NEVER!_

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Morgause made me!_

_10. Are you ticklish? This is dangerous information to tell._

_11. Are you a morning person? No, I've always preferred the night._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Morgause_

_13. Yelled At You? Morgause_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Morgause, though maybe she was joking. It is hard to tell with her._

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Morgause_

_16. Stalked Someone? I have people to do my stalking for me._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? It is actually a good way to exfoliate the-Morgause made me do it!_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes!_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Not on your life._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? If I did, I don't remember him._

_21. Do you have kids? Not a chance and if I did I would put them to death. I don't need an heir._

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? If I knew what was good for me._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? Frequently._

_24. Red or pink? I can't say red because that is the color of the enemy._

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I don't have one._

_26. Who do you miss the most? Morgause sometimes…I do get lonely-DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT!_

_27. Any strange habits? None  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? You can't win a kingdom single handedly if you are shy._

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Yes_

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories_

_31. Summer or winter? Winter_

_32. Hugs or kisses? Kisses_

_33. Do you have a special talent? Perhaps…you will just have to find out._

_34. Where were you born? Nobody knows since I burnt it to the ground!_

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Never_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No, don't believe a work Morgause says!_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes, especially if they are my own._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? Mor-Uther and Arthur dead, and Camelot under my control._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? No! _

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? I create any law I want—speaking of which that reminds me that I need to raise the taxes. I need some new armor._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes, don't remind me!_

_42. Who is your daddy? I don't want to talk about that lousy bastard!_

_43. Most likely to respond? I'm bored of this…_

_44. Least likely to respond? So bored…_

_

* * *

_

When Cenred finished with his parchment stuffed it in his pocket and completely forgot about it and when he next thought about the survey it was gone. Little did he know that it had fallen out, and was now in the possession of someone different entirely.

* * *

AN: Well I guess I will once more leave you in suspense of who it will be next, but I will try to get the next one out by next week at the latest. Thanks to all my lovely readers and as always I am grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11: Hunith

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 11: Hunith**

When Hunith picked up the strange piece of parchment, it was all she could do not to laugh out loud. It was such an interesting little survey after all, and she was overjoyed to see Merlin had started this whole thing. She wasn't surprised though, this was exactly the sort of thing he would do. So Hunith picked up a quill and decided to fill it in herself.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? My great grandmother, horrible isn't it?_

_2. Are you smart? I like to think I am to some degree._

_3. What's your middle name? I was never given one._

_4. How many personalities do you have? My very own._

_5. When was the last time you cried? When Merlin left home._

_6. Do you like your handwriting? I have no complaints._

_7. Do you snore? Not really_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? Of course not._

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? When I was a child I did._

_10. Are you ticklish? Yes_

_11. Are you a morning person? Yes, I always wake with the sun._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Merlin_

_13. Yelled At You? I don't get yelled at!_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Kanen_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? With Balinor_

_16. Stalked Someone? Never_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? No_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes, that sickness I had when I visited Camelot nearly killed me._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Every once in awhile I do, things are far simpler for men._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? When I was six I did, her name was Mary._

_21. Do you have kids? My son Merlin_

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Yes, of course._

_23. Do you use sarcasm? When the mood strikes._

_24. Red or pink? I do love pink flowers._

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I really can't choose._

_26. Who do you miss the most? Balinor though right now I'm beginning to miss Merlin more._

_27. Any strange habits? I can cross my eyes.  
_

_28. Would you say you're shy? No_

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? I wasn't sent this._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Happy endings._

_31. Summer or winter? Summer, winters are tough in Ealdor._

_32. Hugs or kisses? Hugs from my son, kisses from Balinor_

_33. Do you have a special talent? Crossing my eyes_

_34. Where were you born? I was born and raised in Ealdor_

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? On the foot! It swelled up so bad I couldn't wear a shoe all day!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No, _

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? With a son like mine? Of course!_

_38. What do you want for Christmas? To see Merlin again._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? Only Merlin does that._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? For magic to be allowed—for Merlin's sake._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? In my youth—don't ask!_

_42. Who is your daddy? A lovely man who is buried in the garden._

_43. Most likely to respond? Not a clue._

_44. Least likely to respond? Balinor?_

_

* * *

_

When Hunith was done with the parchment, she really didn't know what she should do with it. So she walked just inside the forest that surrounded Ealdor and hid it inside a squirrel hole inside an oak tree. She would deal with it later, but for now she had some gardening to do.

* * *

AN: Well from what I could tell none of you were expecting Hunith to answer it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I don't know if it was as funny as some of the others, but I was determined for her to answer it all the same. For those of you hoping for Mordred, I promise he will answer it very soon. *winks* I'm sorry this chapter was so late coming, but life has been crazy lately. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Thanks to all you lovely readers/reviewers and as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	12. Chapter 12: Mordred

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 12: Mordred**

A small hand found the squirrel hole and clutched the parchment. He was drawn to its location by the traces of magic he felt, but when Mordred looked at the strange paper he was highly confused. It seemed like Emrys along with the court of Camelot had filled out this strange survey, that even Uther had completed. Which was strange considering the paper was enchanted to conceal certain answers. Emrys, he thought.

Still he wasn't the most powerful preteen sorcerer for nothing. So Mordred used his magic, saying spell after spell, trying to unlock its secrets. But as hard as he tried, Emrys' spell was too powerful and a temper tantrum was imminent. When Mordred had calmed himself down he looked at the survey again and sighed. Well if you can't beat them…he started to fill it out.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? I am not only the first Mordred, but I am THE Mordred. My name will go down in history!_

_2. Are you smart? Of course I am._

_3. What's your middle name? Druids don't have middle names._

_4. How many personalities do you have? The kickass sorcerer one, and the brooding teen persona._

_5. When was the last time you cried? I never cry, no I don't get sad. I get even._

6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes I do.

_7. Do you snore? I know for a fact that I don't._

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? I know for a fact that I don't._

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Leave Fluffy out of this, what did he ever do to you?_

_10. Are you ticklish? Tickle me and die._

_11. Are you a morning person? I'm a whatever I want to be person._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? They won't let me drink. *pouts*_

_13. Yelled At You? Nobody would dare!_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Uther, surprising right?_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Dancing is for girls!_

_16. Stalked Someone? Yes_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? What? It's fun!_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Why would I want to? It is far more fun being me!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? NO, I'm not bored enough for that._

_21. Do you have kids? I'm 12, TWELVE!_

22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Does this person have magic?

23. Do you use sarcasm? When I want to.

24. Red or pink? I hate both options, I would prefer a hunter green or dark blue.

25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Stop trying to make me self conscious!

26. Who do you miss the most? Please don't remind me of all the people I've lost, it's rude!

27. Any strange habits? Besides dong magic?

_28. Would you say you're shy? Sometimes, it I have a reason._

29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Nobody sent it to me and the only person to fill it out that I like is Morgana.

30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories.

31. Summer or winter? Summer

32. Hugs or kisses? Neither, I'm claustrophobic.

33. Do you have a special talent? Being one of the most talented young sorcerers around.

34. Where were you born? How would I know?

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Yes, and then I killed the stupid bee with magic._

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? All Druids are._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? Christmas? I'm confused._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? I don't think so._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Uther to die a slow and painful death!_

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes_

_42. Who is your daddy? A man who Uther killed._

_43. Most likely to respond? Don't care._

44. Least likely to respond? Don't care.

* * *

Having finished the survey Mordred folding it up and threw it on the path behind him. It was amusing for awhile, and now he was bored. And Emrys enchantment should protect his answers, so he walked on forgetting about the strange survey.

* * *

AN: So there you have it, I hope you liked Mordred's answers! I apologize for it taking so long to get this up, I had internet problems and then homework attacked. Thanks to all you wonderful people who have kept me encouraged, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	13. Chapter 13: Leon

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 13: Leon**

It was just another patrol. Sir Leon was very happy to be a knight, and even more so to be one of Prince Arthur's most trusted knights. He knew that his job was very important, but still patrols could be boring at times. This particular patrol was no exception, and as Leon walked through the forest he noticed a piece of parchment. Stuffing it into his pocket, Leon forgot about it.

The following day he took it out again and investigated the curious parchment and seeing what it was, Lon chuckled before grabbing a quill and starting to write.

* * *

SURVEY

_1. Were you named after anyone? My father_

_2. Are you smart? I am a knight, so I must have some intelligence._

_3. What's your middle name? Henry_

_4. How many personalities do you have? One last time I checked._

_5. When was the last time you cried? When I thought Arthur died from the questing beast_

_6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes I do._

_7. Do you snore? Don't listen to what my wife says, I don't!_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? NO!_

_you sleep with stuffed animals? Knights don't sleep with stuffed animals._

_10. Are you ticklish? Knights aren't ticklish._

_11. Are you a morning person? Yes_

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Prince Arthur_

_13. Yelled At You? My wife._

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? My wife._

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? With my wife._

_16. Stalked Someone? I'm a knight, I stalk in style. Too bad the red gives me away most of the time._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? No, and if I did I'm sure I've buried such a traumatic memory._

_18. Have you been close to death before? Many, many times. Actually I died once, but thankfully the druids thought I was worthy enough to save._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? No, especially not when Gwen made me wear a dress!_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? Of course not._

_21. Do you have kids? My wife is pregnant with our first, so she is more unbearable than usual…_

_22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you?_

_23. Do you use sarcasm? If I feel like it, but not usually._

_24. Red or pink? Red of course!_

_25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? My tendency to nearly die easily._

_26. Who do you miss the most? Some of my fellow knights who have fallen in battle._

_27. Any strange habits? Of course not._

_28. Would you say you're shy? A good knight can't be shy._

_29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? I'm not sure who had this last, so the question is moot._

_30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories._

_31. Summer or winter? Summer, much better for training._

_32. Hugs or kisses? Kisses when they are from my wife._

_33. Do you have a special talent? I'm a knight, of course I do!_

_34. Where were you born? Here in Camelot._

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Well I did run into a nest on patrol one time, I swear I almost had fifty stings Not fun!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? I wouldn't be brave enough to be a knight if I was afraid of the dark._

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes I am._

_38. What do you want for Christmas? A new sword._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? No I don't!_

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Not sure, ask me again later._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Once or twice._

_42. Who is your daddy? Sir Leon the first, and no my name isn't junior!_

_43. Most likely to respond? Not sure._

_44. Least likely to respond? No clue._

* * *

When Leon was finished with the bizarre survey he walked over to where one of his fellow knights was standing. "Here Elyan," he said handing him the survey. "I have something for you to do."

He walked away leaving a confused Elyan in his wake.

AN: I apologize for it being so long since the last update, I really meant to put this up last week but I had computer issues. My regular computer crashed and I had to buy a new harddrive which hasn't arrived yet, and then I had an issue with my laptop. So I've had to resort to writing this all on a little netbook. I have a new updating schedule and poll posted on my profile, and I hope to have the next one done next week. Thank you all for reading/reviewing and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14: Elyan

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 14: Elyan**

Elyan looked at the strange parchment that Leon handed him, and seeing as he didn't have any duties at the moment, he began to fill it out.

* * *

SURVEY

_you named after anyone? My father's brother's wife's son's uncle I believe. Did I confuse you?_

_2. Are you smart? Well, if street smarts count._

_3. What's your middle name? Don't have one as far as I know, and please don't listen to Gwen if she tells you otherwise._

_4. How many personalities do you have? One, right?_

_5. When was the last time you cried? Well I should agree with my fellow knights of Camelot, we don't cry…though I did get a little teary when I heard of my father's death. This is our little secret, right?_

6. Do you like your handwriting? Yes

_7. Do you snore? No, but let me tell you Gwen used to do it a lot as a little girl._

_8. Do you drool in your sleep?No_

_you sleep with stuffed animals? Of course not._

_10. Are you ticklish? No, really I'm not._

_11. Are you a morning person? When I'm up in the morning I am._

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Leon_

_13. Yelled At You? Gwen_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Cenred_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Not telling._

_16. Stalked Someone? Well I'm a knight now, I really shouldn't say._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? No?_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes, I'm afraid I have._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? No, what's the fun of that?_

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? Nope_

_21. Do you have kids? No way!_

22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? I like to think so.

23. Do you use sarcasm? When the mood strikes.

24. Red or pink? Red

25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I don't know to be honest.

26. Who do you miss the most? My father

27. Any strange habits? No

_28. Would you say you're shy? Sometimes_

29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? Leon is alright.

30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories

31. Summer or winter? Summer

32. Hugs or kisses? Hugs mostly

33. Do you have a special talent? Does being a blacksmith count?

34. Where were you born? Camelot

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Twice, I hate the little buggers!_

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes_

_38. What do you want for Christmas? For my sister's dreams to come true._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? Gwen says I do, but she lies I tell you._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Well I would choose for a law to let common folk become knights, but since Arthur already broke that rule, the question is moot._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes_

_42. Who is your daddy? Tom_

_43. Most likely to respond? Percival?_

44. Least likely to respond? Gwaine?

* * *

When Elyan finished the survey, he set down his quill and looked for someone to pass it on to. Luckily Percival happened to be walking by. Elyan approached him, and handed him the parchment.

The big man looked at Elyan curiously. "What is this?"

"Read it," was all that Elyan said.

* * *

AN: Well I know this chapter is late in coming, but I hope you enjoy this all the same. Just fyi, the timeline is now caught up with the end of series 3 as far as this fic is concerned. Thanks to all you awesome people who have read this story and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	15. Chapter 15: Percival

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 15: Percival**

Percival looked at the survey Elyan had given him and shrugged his shoulders briefly before picking up a quill and beginning to write.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? _A stranger my father met in a pub.

_2. Are you smart? Smart enough to know how to fight._

_3. What's your middle name? My first name is Percival and that is bad enough, do you really think I want to submit myself to even my embarrassment by telling you my middle name? I don't think so._

_4. How many personalities do you have? Just the one._

_5. When was the last time you cried? A Knight doesn't cry._

6. Do you like your handwriting? It is legible so why not?

_7. Do you snore? Can I really tell when I'm sleeping?_

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? See the previous answer._

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Do I sleep with WHAT? Did a child write this survey?_

_10. Are you ticklish? No, a woman must have wrote it._

_11. Are you a morning person? Yes_

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Lancelot_

_13. Yelled At You? I don't even care to remember._

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Only a dozen undead soldiers tried to kill me, take your pick._

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? With who? My imaginary girlfriend?_

_16. Stalked Someone? Yes, but I'm not telling any details or I will have to kill you._

_17. Had A Mud Bath? Well I wouldn't exactly call it a bath…_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Of course._

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? Nope, I'm happy. Thanks._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? When I was four._

_21. Do you have kids? No, and I don't really want any._

22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Sure

23. Do you use sarcasm? Only in my mind.

24. Red or pink? Since I'm a Knight of Camelot now, I have to say red. Not that I would've picked pink, I never would've picked pink.

25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? I'm happy with myself.

26. Who do you miss the most? My mother

27. Any strange habits? Why should I tell you? You would just call me strange.

_28. Would you say you're shy? Yes I would, at least until you get to know me._

29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? He's a fellow knight, so of course.

30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories.

31. Summer or winter? Summer

32. Hugs or kisses? Hugs from men, kisses from women.

33. Do you have a special talent? Fighting.

34. Where were you born? In some little hut in some little village.

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Yes, _

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? Not afraid of the dark, but sometimes I'm afraid of what lurks in the dark._

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Yes_

_38. What do you want for Christmas? A new sword._

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? Again, how would I know?_

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? I'm happy with any law Prince Arthur enacts._

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Yes_

_42. Who is your daddy? Why do you care?_

_43. Most likely to respond? Whoever I give it to?_

_44. Least likely to respond? Whoever I don't give it to?_

* * *

Percival forgot about the survey for several months, and he never had the opportunity to pass it on. But soon the survey found its way into someone else's possession once again.

* * *

AN: I know, I know, it has been FOREVER since I updated this story! I'm sorry I just got crazy busy and stressed. I will attempt to make the next updates quicker. Thank you to those who've stuck with this, and I hope you enjoyed this. Today is my birthday, so I thought I would try to get the update done in time to treat you all. And I'm always grateful for any feedback, it is the best encourager for me to write!


	16. Chapter 16: Agravaine

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (unfortunately), it is owned by BBC and I also didn't invent the survey questions.

AN: Well I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time, but I was running out of good characters to use for the survey. Luckily 4th season has delivered, and so here is Agravaine!

**Survey Time: Camelot Style**

**Chapter 16: Agravaine**

He hadn't been in Camelot long before he discovered the errant piece of parchment, and it took even less time for him to finally fill it out.

* * *

SURVEY

_ you named after anyone? Do you really think I want to share something as personal as a name?_

_2. Are you smart? Of course I am, Arthur still trusts me, right? _

_3. What's your middle name? Something that will never see the light of day, not even on my grave._

_4. How many personalities do you have? Let's see there is the trusted uncle of King Arthur that I play oh so perfectly, and there is of course my true nature. _

_5. When was the last time you cried? I don't have reason to cry, though I came close when Ygraine died._

6. Do you like your handwriting? It is legible, isn't it?

_7. Do you snore? Of course not._

_8. Do you drool in your sleep? Of course not._

_ you sleep with stuffed animals? Of course NOT!_

_10. Are you ticklish? Ok this is just getting ridiculous!_

_11. Are you a morning person? No, don't you dare wake me before noon!_

_THE LAST PERSON WHO:_

_12. Shared A Drink With? Morgana_

_13. Yelled At You? Morgana_

_14. Said They Were Going To Kill You? Morgana_

_HAVE YOU EVER:_

_15. Danced? Once or twice._

_16. Stalked Someone? My lips are sealed…_

_17. Had A Mud Bath? What? Seriously, what?_

_18. Have you been close to death before? Yes_

_19. Wished You Were The Opposite sex? No, I like being a man, thank you very much._

_20. Had An Imaginary Friend? I don't need imaginary friends!_

_21. Do you have kids? NO, thank goodness!_

22. If you were another person, would you be friends with you? Depends on who you are.

23. Do you use sarcasm? Frequently.

24. Red or pink? Neither! I look good in black!

25. What is your least favorite thing about yourself? Nothing, I'm perfect just the way I am.

26. Who do you miss the most? Ygraine and Tristan.

27. Any strange habits? That particular habit will never be shared, thank you very much!

_28. Would you say you're shy? No I wouldn't._

29. Do you like the person who sent this to you? It wasn't sent, you imbecile!

30. Scary stories or happy endings? Scary stories of course, happy endings make me barf!

31. Summer or winter? Both

32. Hugs or kisses? Neither, keep away from me!

33. Do you have a special talent? I already told you that was going to be hidden!

34. Where were you born? Why do I want to tell you?

_35. Have you ever been stung by a bee? Yes, nasty little buggers._

_36. Are you afraid of the dark? No, who wrote this nonsense?_

_37. Are you good at keeping secrets? Of course I am!_

_38. What do you want for Christmas? For Arthur to be dead and Morgana to be queen of Camelot. It isn't too much to ask, right?_

_39. Do you talk in your sleep? I wouldn't know if I was asleep._

_40. If you could enact any new law, what would it be? Look at # 38_

_41. Have you ever crawled through a window? Only when I have to, which is to say never._

_42. Who is your daddy? Who is yours?_

_43. Most likely to respond? Why do you care?_

44. Least likely to respond? Seriously, why?

* * *

When Agravaine finished filling out the strange little survey he forgot about like so many before him had, but it soon found its way to somebody new.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that and I just want to say thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story. I'm am also grateful for any feedback!


End file.
